The Amazing Spider
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: We all know the story of the Peter Parker in Universe 616. But do we know the Peter Parker of Universe 713? A new world.. With new possibilities.. New stories.. and new battles to be fought.. Fem!Iron Man and Younger!Hulk are being paired, because why not? Their buddies in 616, so why not a couple here? Also, in this universe, Gwen doesn't die, and also Venom will come much later.


**Devollic Comics Presents..**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Spider-Man or the general Marvel in any way. All that is owned is our original design for the suit and original characters. Spider-Man was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Although, I will be taking OCs from Private Messaging, the same goes for my Sonic Story. There will also be an Iron Man story written by me, so be ready for that. If you have any comments to review, the review box is right at the bottom, so enjoy!**

* * *

 _A singular web, that held the memories of so many fallen.. But I know.. That I haven't fallen, and I don't plan to. I'm the Spider-Man, some people call me Spectacular.. Some people call me Amazing.. But something I know I am.. Is the Hero.. of the Web. What's my real name? Oh come on, nobody's gonna name their kid Spider-Man.. My name.. Is Peter Parker._

Swinging through the streets of Queens, New York, was a man in a skin tight suit that made of elastic leather that had been made into a suit of red and blue. The upper body of the suit had been made of a shirt that had a red leather over a blue body suit that had all over it stripes that curved in a cobweb's pattern. The pattern of the red had gone over the blue sleeve on the arm's top and it formulated a ring that made segregation from the entire glove, that was completely covered with the same pattern, with rings around the fingers as a capture pattern. Hidden at the wrist of the glove was a device that had a symbol that had a red circle in the cobweb pattern with two white eyes with black eye shadow.

The lower clothing being of a pair of leather skin tight pants that were blue with red cobweb patterned leather that went around the waist and had a stripe down the sides and wrapped around the ankles that left an inch space between the ring and the boot. It had been made of strong rubber that had the cobweb pattern that stretched around the red boot, at the bottom being blue metal with blue soft filling to soothe the foot.

At the chest of his shirt, he dawned a symbol in the shape of a traditional Spider (See Cover Picture for Symbol Design), also on his back there was a brown backpack with many clippings added to it. This was the Spider-Man, from the device on his arm he fired a string of web that attach to the buildings next to him. Spidey swung along the horizon at high speed. He let go of the wing he currently had so he could take flight and flip just above a building that had been labeled Midtown High, he landed on the rooftop and managed a roll.

"You know, that landing was horrible, right?" Spidey looked up to see a blonde haired girl who had the hair behind seperated from her hair in the front by a black band that was firmly fit with her black sweater with a grey button jacket over it. Also fitting with the grey shirt with black polka dots and long deep blue leggings that came into black high heels that went to 3 ft up.

"Gwen!" Spidey took off the mask to reveal he was also a teen who had a blue in his eyes that matched the day sky. He had a brown hair that was combed a whole lot forward on one side, but on the right it was all combed back to make control. "You better hurry up and change before someone sees you wearing that." Gwen said as she went downstairs, "Oh, right." He soon did a black flip and he caught onto the wall just before he fell, his arms and legs being able to attach due to increased Tangibility.

* * *

' _My name is Peter Parker.. in secret, I'm Spider-Man.. Everybody's favorite teenage hero._ ' Peter walked through the hallway wearing a red t-shirt under a striped button shirt that was opened and the sleeves were rulled up to the edge of the elbows. His pants were black jeans that had a red strapped silver belt. His shoes being red laced with blue plates of leather along the sides, and a black body, with grey bottoms that had soft insides still.

' _But in real life.. I'm just your average kid.. Who's finally gotten rid of his bullies.. With a pretty hot crush._ ' Peter had walked up to Gwen, who was smiling, but the boy's attention was toward her Double Ds. ' _Damn.. Better than MJs.._ ' Peter sighed in relief, ' _Wait, did I really just think that?!_ ' he began to panic inwardly.

Gwen then spoke up, "Come on, Peter, we got to get to class!" she walked up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to class. ' _Lucky me._ ' A blushing Peter pulled up a slight grin, they passed by two, one had a traditional cool boy cut, who smiled for Peter, and one girl had long red hair who was gritting her teeth at the sight of Gwen.

These two were Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson, two of Peter's best friends, and Mary being Peter's first love.

 **The Amazing Spider: The Web's Hero**

* * *

Peter was walking around town with Gwen, "Thanks for the new suit, Gwen." Peter said in all honesty. Gwen giggled in response, "Just because it's tougher than the old one, doesn't mean it's impossible to break holes apparently." Gwen said as she showed the hole in the arm.

"That Scorpion guy doesn't let up, that spike thing he has just doesn't stop trying to stab me. I've been trying to catch that guy for days.. But he's just been running around to the craziest places." Peter explained the origin of the hole to the Gwen, who had just knitted it closed.

"Funny thing is.. The hero's gotta get to work." Gwen pointed to the police cars driving by them. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Gwen!" Peter happily grabbed the suit from her and ran off, "Spider-Man's gotten famous ya know." Gwen muttered to herself.

* * *

Spider-Man swung along toward the nearest wall and shot an open web, attaching a camera. He then turned to see the Prowler. "Eh, Prowler!" Spider-Man shouted, getting the thief's attention.

" **Oh, it's you.** " He sighed, "How come ya keep pouncing around? I thought you were supposed to Prowl?" Spider-Man jumped down and landed on his back, pushing him back as he jumped off and shot a web to the Prowler's back. He pulled himself forward, spinning as he soon kicked the thief's head forward and he fell to the ground face first.

Spider-Man backflipped and landed perfectly. "Ok, buddy.. I'm a Spider.. and we're known to bite.. Painfully." He said as he dialed his Web Shooters to **Shock-Web** mode. " **I Prowl.. Meaning I hunt.. A Spider would be a good addition to my collection!** " Prowler then charged as he flipped his wrist pads to made blades. Spidey jumped back and fired webs at the blades and pulled them forward, shocking the thief as he flew toward the hero.

"H~yaa!" Spider-Man finished the fight with a powerful kick that send the Prowler back, the camera shooting the shot right at that point. Spider-Man had then landed on the ground as Prowler fell back onto the ground and passed out.

"Wow.. Catching bad guys is not something I thought would be _this_ easy." Spider-Man sighed, then he heard a sinister laugh and the sound of screams as a group of what sounded to be three male civilians being beaten down. "Shit!" Spider-Man swung up and leaped over the building to the left to see what had happened, only seeing green smoke.

His eye lids had glew as he went into the dark area, he began to walk around looking for the civilians. He then saw three on the ground, all tied up in pumpkin decorated black rope. As the smoke cleared, Spidey could see on the wall a message, " _ **I'll Be Back For Another Scare..**_ " ' _Graffiti message left behind, who is this guy?_ ' he glared at the sign before swinging away before the cops showed up.

Behind the trash can, it showed a signature, " **The Goblin..** "

* * *

"I'm telling you, Gwen.. This Goblin guy is dangerous.. Every day I find a new message of Graffiti, as well as beat down civilians!" Peter was sitting in his room, Gwen sitting on the bed. Gwen had moved in with them after her father was murdered by a Mutated Curt Conners, who had been imprisoned ever since Spider-Man's last fight with him.

That was also the last time Peter ever talked to MJ before they broke up. MJ had also kept the secret of Peter's identity, for she had designed his original suit, which the Lizard had damaged far beyond repair. Peter could remember their fight clearly, and how Captain Stacy was forcefully involved.

May 13th, 2015

 _The Lizard walked toward his machine that had the ability to change DNA, " **With this.. All will be Lizards..** " Lizard laughed as lightning came crashing down to the Earth. " **I won't be a freak.. But another being of this world..** " He lifted his hand up as he clutched it._

 _Spider-Man had made a swing into the fight, but just then a bullet hit him in the leg, going out right in between the space in his upper leg bone, luckily not damaging too much. Spidey had fallen to the surface of the rooftop where Lizard was. " **Oh.. Nice of you to**_ **drop _in, Spider-Man._** _" Lizard said as he let out his claws, " **The Rain had washed the Spider out, remember?** " he said a line from the nursery rhyme Curt had sang to Peter when he was a child._

 _"Curt.. Dr. Conners.. The Lizard can't control you!" Spider-Man tried to find reason with him. " **I..**_ **AM** _ **the Lizard. Curt does not exist, only Lizard.** " Lizard had scratched through the symbol on his chest. " **The Spider-Man.. Will soon be no more!** " He laughed as Spidey screamed in agony, then shrieked as he found his eyes covered in webs, Spidey flipped up, kicking Lizard back. _

_"I'm sorry.. But I have to end this now." Spider-Man ran forward and punched into the stomach of the Lizard, soon webbing his way up so he was right above the creature to land a down kick. " **GAH!** " Lizard screamed as Spidey shot Shock-Webs all over him, keeping him tied to the ground. Spider-Man then took a run for the Machine. " **RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " Lizard roared as the rained intensified and he ripped straight through the webs._

 _The beast charged toward Spider-Man and threw his claw forward, "SPIDER-MAN!" Spidey turned to see a sight he wish he didn't. Captain George Stacy had stood in the way to take the stab from Lizard, coughing out blood and blinding the creature in front of him. "C-Captain STACY!" Spider-Man ran toward George, who was on the ground, bleeding out._

 _"Come on, kid.. I'm not dumb.. I know it's you." George said as he pulled the mask off of his head. "Red and Blue.. Red would be a smart color to wear.. Less blood stains.. Guess we weren't that smart while designing.." George chuckled, "Don't die on me!" Peter said, "Come on, Gwen's waiting for you!" he shouted at the Police Captain._

 _"Tell Gwen.. That.. I love her.. No matter what.. Even, if she were to become a criminal.. I wouldn't stop loving her.. Will ya.. *cough* ..do that for me?" George asked, "Y-Yeah, of course.." Peter nodded._

 _"Thank you." George's hand had dropped._

 _"N-No.."_

 _"No.."_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peter couldn't take it, he hadn't lost a fellow hero before, now was the worst times of all to lose one. "DR. CONNERS! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Peter stood, "He looked up to you! He saw something good in you!" he charged toward the large beast._

 _The Lizard took a swing at it and landed a punch to the side of his face, sending Peter flying backward. " **How can you fight me if you don't have the strength to fight back?!** " Lizard asked as he kept punching Peter around. Peter coughed blood as he was sent into the air, then he flipped midair and shot a web, "Oh I got the strength!" he pulled the Lizard forward and then he pulled himself downward to slam the beast down._

 _He shadow two shock webs to pull on his hands, tying them behind his back, he then snapped his claws in half so he couldn't scratch his way out. "There, problem 1 solved.. Now Problem 2.. Needs to be ended." Peter walked across the rooftop, as the rain fell hard on him, Lizard, and the cold, dead body of George Stacy who only left behind inspiration for his daughter to keep living. "Thank you.. Captain Stacy."_

Peter said down at the chair that was at his computer desk, he covered his face as he remembered George's death. "Come on, Peter.. I promise you, it wasn't your fault." Gwen said, trying to cheer him up, "But if I just did something that night.. he would have.." Peter gained a tear, "That night was a loss for everyone in New York, Peter.. Even Spider-Man can feel pain." Gwen said something that brought a spark to Peter's eyes.

Peter then stood up, "You're right.. You know, I learned something from my Uncle Ben the night he died.. With Great Power.. Comes Greater Responsibility." he said to her. "Well, we need the man that learned that lesson now." Gwen said as she kissed Peter's cheek, "..and I need the Peter Parker that became my boyfriend."

Gwen moaned a bit as she intensely kissed onto Peter's lips, Peter took a pause in their kiss to speak, "I thought Aunt May said nothing naughty?" he asked. "Well, she's not here now, and we can clean it up later." Gwen said as he tackled him onto the bed, "I love you, Peter Parker." she said, "..Same here, Gwen Stacy." was Peter's only response before the make out session became more intense.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Amazing Spider. Remember, you can either review or send me private messages for OCs for this story, same goes for the Sonic The Hedgehog story. Also, if you would, send ideas for suits of other spiders that you'd like to see, I want to give every Spider a special suit exclusive to this story.**

 **Also, female Iron-Man (Iron-Woman), Toni Stark will be introduced soon into the story. As well as Teenage Bruce Banner/Hulk, the big guy will be introduced soon as well.**


End file.
